walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Walking Dead Wiki Interviews/Travis Charpentier
ThatGuyWhoLikesTWD is responsible for this interview, conducted on September, 29 2013. ---- Travis Charpentier is an actor who has portrayed multiple walkers on The Walking Dead, most notably Shawn Greene and the screwdriver walker. ---- TWD Wiki: How did you get you're role on The Walking Dead? I had just moved in with some friends in Atlanta and they gave me the casting info so I could get some money up for rent until I got a stable job and it took off from there. I worked on the very first episode of season one before the fandom hit. Back then it was pretty easy to get on the show. TWD Wiki: Did you read the graphic novel prior to getting a role in the show? If so, do you have a favorite character? I did actually. Carl was always one of my favorites until Michonne appeared. Then she became my all time favorite! TWD Wiki: What are some of the walkers you have potrayed? I've been quite a few actually. I was a background walker in every episode of season 1. The ones I'm most famous for would be two campsite walkers, the old man walker and the final walker shot with Rick's pistol in episode four, the RV walker is my most famous role in season two episode one, and I was also Shawn Greene in season two as well. TWD Wiki: Do you have any interesting or funny stories to tell that occurred in the process of filming the show? I think one of the funniest stories I have from set would have to be from season 1. The few of us walkers that smoke would be standing in full makeup and wardrobe smoking our cigarettes near the road and some drivers were honestly surprised and scared and a few if them nearly wrecked their cars as they drove by. TWD Wiki: Were you surprised that there was so much merchandise for the Screwdriver Zombie? I was! I had no idea that one role would become so iconic. I'm still shocked. TWD Wiki: What was it like being stabbed in the eye with a screwdriver? Terrifying at first but then it became a game for me. Once I got over the fact that a blunt object is being shoved at my eye it kind of became funny. Laurie was always cautious but always made it look like she was legitimately beating the tar out of my skull with it. TWD Wiki: Did you enjoy being the Character/Walker Shawn Green? I did! It was great getting to work with Scott Wilson and portray his step son. He's an incredible actor. And Emily Kinney I met before at a performance of Spring Awakening which is my favorite musical so working with her so closely was amazing. And who could complain when your older sister is Lauren Cohen. She is one of the sweetest, funniest, down to earth people I have ever met. She always brought a smile to the room anywhere she went. TWD Wiki: Did you enjoy being on the show? I loved being on the show. It was like working with your best friends. We all got really close and a tight knit family. We all loved working with each other. It was the most fun I will probably ever have. TWD Wiki: Are you currently working on any other projects? At this moment I am not but I do have some things that are in the works. Just sitting here with my fingers crossed that everything works out with them. TWD Wiki: Thank you again on behalf of the entire wiki! We appreciate it very much! Not a problem :) Category:Interviews